Indriot
"The people of Indroit are very curious people. They are always looking for something new, trying to figure out knowledge not yet known." Indroit is one of the 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. It is known for having the most unique buildings out of all 13 divisions. Description Indroit is located in central-eastern america, in northern Oklahoma. It is surrounded by fields and forests along with ruined city. The climate is usually warm, dry summers and mild winters. The average temperature reaching 24 Celsius in summer months and dropping to 10 Celsius in the winter months. Indroit has 2 research buildings. The Saucer is one of the two, being in the shape of a large saucer and white in colour. It has 24 stories in it, each story is a different research team that is researching something new. Most of the research teams within the Saucer help with the Trial, coming up with the ecosystems, mutts, and other needed information. The 2nd building stands 120 stories high and is right beside the Saucer. Like the saucer each level is a different research team looking for something different. Unlike the Saucer though the research teams in this building are much larger. There are 3 buildings 2 kilometers away from the research buildings. Here the inhabits reside as well as the shops and services. There is a train that connects the research buildings to the inhabitant buildings but most citizens choose to walk. The buildings are some of the most durable buildings out of the 13 divisions. Indroit is run by a democracy. Physical Appearance Blonde hair is the most common in Indroit. The woman usually keep it in a bun and out of the way or else it is cut short. Males either have short hair or shoulder length hair that is tied out of the way. Tattoos, changing genetic appearance are strictly forbidden. Some members grow beards. Females wear long gowns or long skirts with a button-down shirt and jacket. Men wear pants with a button down shirt and sometimes a jacket. Scarves are worn by some members as well. Virtue Indroit virtues curiosity and discovery. The people are always looking for new knowledge and wanting to figure things out. Members often have ADHD due to them always being curious. They are quick at figuring things out as well. Names Indroit citizens are named after scientists. Culture Food and Drink - Indroit people enjoy coffee, water, and pop. Indroit is the only division to have pop. For food they enjoy a wide range of different foods. The average meal would consist of a hamburger patty, salsa, a bun, potatoes, corn, and pop. Literature - Indroit has the best literature then any of the other 13 divisions. Those not well educated in literature can find it hard to talk with people from Indroit as their vocabulary is so diverse. Indroit people usually talk fairly fast. Performing Arts - Indroit people enjoy music and dance. Comedy is also enjoyed. Visual Arts - The exterior and interior of Indroit's buildings are stunning and act as a visual art. Games - Indroit people enjoy many different types of board games, chess, checkers, and soccer. Humanities - Indriot people begin to go to school at the age of 4 and complete it at the age of 18. They learn every bit of information that is available as of yet to the people of Indroit making them the 2nd smartest people of the 13 divisions. Celebrations - The only celebrations in Indriot are weddings, new major discoveries, and new years (Janurary 1st) the celebrations include a gathering, feast, dances, and music. Initiation Initiates are given 2 months to discover a new bit of information. No matter how small or how big. Those who do not find a undiscovered bit of information within the 2 months are kicked out of Indroit. Rules - You are to only accept praise for your share of the work. - Never steal someone elses discovery. - Never withhold information. - Jealousy is frowned upon. Known Legacies Year 1 * Irene Mickie * Cwitt Ein